Destellos carmesí
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Esa sonrisa no desaparece y esos ojos azules absorben a aquella princesa, inundandola de miedo. Pero deberá enfrentarlo porque hay cosas mas importantes que el miedo. [Basado en el arco "Adiós Shinsengumi" y "El asesinato del Shogun" haciendo referencias] (KamuSoyo) (OkiKagu)


_Titulo: Destellos carmesí_

* * *

.

* * *

Ahí estaba esa linda chica caminado con ese elegante aire que la distinguía, no por nada era una princesa. Pero aunque tratara de conservar todo esa fachada, por dentro estaba destrozada por el hecho de que su hermano fuera asesinando. Le habían explicado que en la guerra esas cosas no eran algo por que sorprenderse. "Entiendo" decía nada más sin dejar ver su tristeza.

Al llegar la noche, y cuando todos creían que dormía, se podían escuchar sus sollozos sacados desde el fondo del corazón. Muchos se alarmaron por eso, era doloroso verla de esa manera y sobre todo para su "Jiya" quien trataba de no quebrarse cuando la veía así. Cuando se hacía de día, todos sonreían y disimulaban que nunca habían escuchado nada.

Un día llegó Kagura con ropa de dormir y con su típica sonrisa. Corrió hacía Soyo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. De alguna manera se sentía bien al tener a su mejor amiga junto a ella. Las dos se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa y sacaron todo el sukunbu que Kagura había traído. Se tapaban con todas las sabanas y contaban una que otra historia de miedo. El corazón de esa princesa ya no se sentía tan triste, a pesar de que el dolor seguía pulsando en él.

Soyo sacó una revista que tenía donde hablaba de cómo hacer una pijamada de chicas. Decía que se maquillaran y así lo hicieron, con catastróficos resultados de lo cual se reían ambas. Luego seguía el cotilleo, "Los chismes más calientes" decía esa revista.

—A Gin-chan le apestan los pies—Susurró Kagura

—A Jiya le aterran la oscuridad—Dijo Soyo—Por eso a veces le apagó la luz

Después de los grandes chismes de la década, esas chicas continuaron leyendo esa guía y llegaron a una parte donde ambas se miraron como cómplices. "Los chicos que te gustan".

Kagura se acomodó la voz y se puso seria. Soyo se quedó a la espera de lo que su amiga le dijera.

—Es alguien especial… —Dijo esa pelirroja—Podría hacerme feliz, si me caso sería sólo con él… El Coronel Kentucky, tendría todo el pollo frito que quisiera—Babeaba mientras se sonrojaba al pensar en el mar de pollo frito que le esperaba

—Kagura-chan esto es serio—Se reía Soyo por aquella locura que su amiga acaba de decir— ¿Y tú exnovio? ¿El gigante?

—Terminamos por cuestiones de diferencias—Esa yato actuaba como una mujer madura pero su semblante cambió a uno de seriedad—No estoy hecha para esas cosas Soyo-chan, nunca me he enamorado, nunca he sentido esas "mariposas"

—¿Y Okita-san?—Preguntó curiosa— Es el chico con el mas cercanía te he visto, a parte Shinpachi y Gin

Kagura puso una cara de desconcierto. Estaba por contestarle cuando Soyo se acordó de algo y trató de no vomitar.

—Aun no le he dado las gracias por lo de aquella vez—Comentó triste—Si no hubiera sido por él ahora mismo no estaría aquí… Y reclamarle que por su culpa ya no podré comer nada de hígado, riñones, ni nada de eso

—¿Por qué?—Kagura juntó las cejas esperando la respuesta

Le contó todo. De la aparición de Kamui, de quien le daba un horrible sabor de boca, de la pelea. Esa yato apretaba las manos y rechinaba los dientes.

— Mi hermano es un estúpido—Fruncía el ceño furiosa—Que mala suerte, yo también tengo que darle gracias a ese bastardo… Uno: Por proteger a mi mejor amiga, y dos: Por hacer que mi idiota hermano se lastimara y no me dejara inconsciente esa vez

—Digas lo que digas, él nos protegió… Me parece injusto que ahora mismo los acusen de traidores, él es…

—Nuestro policía—Completo Kagura—Si, lo sé, a mí también me parece injusto

Una penumbra las rodeó. Todo eso les hacía recordar las cosas que habían pasado.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Soyo-chan? ¿No te gusta nadie?—Kagura cambió de tema rápidamente

Soyo se rió. No había nadie quien le llamara la atención, tal vez uno que otro artista, pero solo y el hecho de casi nunca haber salido del castillo le impedía conocer más gente.

—Nad...

Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a alguien de cabeza en la ventana. Esa sonrisa que se reflejaba a travez del cristal la había visto antes, y seguía ocasionando en ella ese pavor y esas ganas de llorar al verlo. Tragó saliva. Sus manos sudaban y sus ojos estaban invadidos por el terror.

Estaba por gritar, cuando ese chico de cabellos bermellón le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que guardara silencio. Esa fría expresión de felicidad le revolvía el estómago.

Kagura notó que algo no estaba bien desde un principio. Podía notar el rostro de su amiga lleno de pánico. Volteó y pudo ver enfrente de ella a quien no quiera ver… Su hermano mayor.

—Hola hermanita—La saludó con su usual tono alegre

* * *

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Holi *w* Bueno este fic planea ser corto :'v Y este es un pequeño episodio piloto, por así decirlo**

 **Espero le guste y gracias por leer :3**

 **Si hay algún error o algo no duden en decirme para que lo corrija c:**

 **Saludos *o***


End file.
